Los opuestos se atraen
by mafi ariadne
Summary: Conjunto de historias inspiradas en la Tabla Opuesta de la comunidad musa hetaliana. Varias parejas. Segundo capítulo: ¿Cálido o Frío? Rusia/China.
1. Del ruido al silencio

Primera capítulo con esta parejita que adoro, hecho con amor para la Tabla Opuesta de musa_hetaliana.

* * *

**Del ruido al silencio**

Sealand se encontraba muy emocionado. Esto se notaba en la forma en que su pequeña mochila se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos, en un ligero trote. No era para menos, hace bastante tiempo no veía a Letonia y había decidido hacerle una visita sorpresa.

"Se quedará sin palabras cuando me vea" pensó la joven nación y continuó su camino.

Hacía bastante frío en donde vivía su amigo, por lo que, aún cuando se lo había pensado varias veces antes de usarlo, llevaba puesto el suéter que el idiota de Inglaterra le había regalado en navidad. También vestía pantalones de lana que hacían juego con sus guantes azules. Mamá Finlandia se los había hecho, y se sentía muy afortunado. Tenía personas que se preocupaban por él (incluyendo al tonto de Inglaterra, aunque nunca lo admitiría). Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi no se percató de haber llegado a la casa de Raivis.

Fue recibido por Estonia, quien lo hizo pasar a la casa temeroso y mirando hacia todo lados para asegurase de que…

- ¿Letonia no me vea y se arruine la visita sorpresa, verdad?

… Rusia no los viera.

- Sí… e… es por eso Peter –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa acompañándolo al cuarto de Raivis. Temía que Sealand armase algún lío en el camino. Estaba seguro que las jóvenes naciones podían hacer bastante ruido, y aunque estaba casi seguro de que Rusia había salido, había que ser precavido.

- ¡Suena muy bien! – dijo el pequeño rubio muy animado

- Peter… no hagan mucho alboroto, ¿de acuerdo?... es que… - comenzó Estonia pensando algo rápido- a Letonia le ha dado un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y necesita reposar

- Entiendo, espero que mejore – dijo Peter, pero al abrir la habitación faltó muy poco para que se le olvidase la petición

- ¡RA…! – comenzó el pequeño de ojos azules, pero calló poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca. Al menos no había gritado… todo el nombre.

El aludido estaba un poco sobresaltado por aquella "_semi-llamada_", pero al ubicar al causante del barullo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hacer tan evidentes sus nervios y saludarlo.

- Hola Peter – dijo tímidamente y cruzó miradas con Estonia, quien se retiró despidiéndose de ambos, cerrando la puerta lo más despacio que pudo y rogando al cielo que Rusia no estuviese en casa, o que al menos no hubiera escuchado nada.

En el cuarto del menos de los "hermanos bálticos" se encontraba Peter, mirando fijamente a Raivis, que temblaba un poco.

- ¿No has notado nada en mí? – Preguntó animado Sealand - _¿algún cambio?_

Letonia no entendía a qué se refería el otro, pero comenzaba a sentir como la sangre le subía al rostro y los nervios lo traicionaban, haciéndolo temblar de forma más visible.

- Lo... lo siento pe… pero no entiendo – tartamudeó el de uniforme rojo, sintiendo la mirada del otro rubio en su persona, expectante.

Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, en los que Letonia se sentía desfallecer y Peter algo impaciente.

- He crecido, pensé que te darías cuenta – dijo Peter haciendo un puchero, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la puerta.

Letonia lo miró sorprendido y volvió el silencio a la habitación. Raivis creyó entender y sonriendo a su amigo dijo

- Es cierto, estás un poco más alto en comparación… a… a la última vez que nos vimos

Luego de ello se acercó al de gorrita azul y poniendo una mano en su hombro continuó

- Vaya, a este paso… vas a ser muy alto – luego de ello sonrió, pero pese a que se había esforzado en no ponerse nervioso y hablar con claridad a su amigo, al mirarse, lentamente las mejillas de ambos se fueron tiñendo de color carmín y quedaron sin palabras. Pero ese silencio era diferente…

Si le hubiesen dicho que el pequeño (y adorable) ruidoso que tenía mirándolo se quedaría en total silencio por un intervalo de tiempo tal largo, no se lo hubiese creído.

Pero había un ligero detalle.

Ellos realmente _habían crecido_.

Puede que Sealand fuese muy joven todavía, pero podía darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. De que realmente había un gran riesgo en venir a la casa de Letonia (aunque tal vez el no saber muy bien quién era ese tal "Rusia" ayudaba), pero que no le importaba porque era Raivis, simplemente por eso. Se miraban fijamente y, casi sin pensarlo, fueron acercándose lentamente y con algo de torpeza, y cuando casi podían sentir la respiración del otro…

- ¡TORIS! – gritó Polonia, entrando abruptamente a la habitación sin avisar - O sea, como que estoy totalmente convencido de que… ¿Qué hacen ustedes en la habitación de Toris?

A los aludidos poco les faltó para desmayarse del susto. ¿Quién se podría esperar tal ruido? ¡Ese chico era un suicida!

- Es la habitación de Raivis- dijo Sealand con súbita determinación, cerrando la puerta dejando fuera al _dolor de cabeza _de Lituania y finalmente plantando un beso a Letonia, que sin más cayó desmayado. Eran muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Por suerte, Rusia no estaba en casa.

* * *

:D El botoncito verde te dará galletitas. Es broma, si te gustó o no, eres libre de comentar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. ¿Cálido o frío?

Al fin continúo la tabla. Otra pareja que me gusta mucho, Rusia y China. Es el primer fic que escribo sobre ambos. Gracias a Nana por la Beta y la descripción del lugar :3

Mis más sinceros deseos de que mis hermanos chilenos logren recuperarse tras el terremoto del 27 de febrero. ¡Mucha fuerza!

* * *

**¿Cálido o frío?**

El clima durante las conferencias mundiales era siempre cambiante. Alfred conseguía renovar la sorpresa de los países con disparatados planes para salvar el mundo.

"Ni siquiera yo recuerdo cómo comenzó lo del complejo de héroe, aru"

Alemania intentaba fallidamente pedir algo de orden. Inglaterra fingía tomar té negro tranquilamente, aunque miraba con recelo y (según lo que él pensaba) disimuladamente a Francia y Estados Unidos. No es algo que acostumbrara a hacer un caballero inglés, pero cerciorarse de que Francis no intentase nada vergonzoso y de que Alfred no trasgrediera de forma exagerada su lenguaje… era necesario. Al menos se aseguraba de tomar algo de su bebida favorita, alternándolo con miradas asesinas y uno que otro reproche en voz muy alta (porque él no estaba gritando, _wine bastard_, por supuesto que no).

"¡Me van a volver sordo si continúan así, aru!"

Italia interrumpía por ratos con su petición de pasta y el sonido "veee…" característico. China, luego de que hubieran rechazado los llaveritos de Shinatty-chan a cambio de silencio, se apoyó en la mesa, y descansando el mentón entre las manos pensó que lo único que tenían en común, podía estar seguro, era que cada uno volvería a su país.

La asamblea terminó. Solo que Yao no había tomado en cuenta que por el país en el que se encontraban (creía que era Ca… Cana… Cana-algo, aru) debería ir al aeropuerto y esperar unas horas.

"Podría revisar algunos papeles para no perder el tiempo, aru" pensó sin muchos ánimos el asiático y cuando se disponía a retirarse como iban haciendo los demás países, alguien se le acercó a hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, aru?- preguntó Yao sin mirar a quien le acababa de llamar y ahora se encontraba junto a él.

- ¿No quieres acompañarme a esperar mi vuelo? Me aburriré si espero solo – dijo Iván con un sonrisa que no le gustó mucho al pelinegro.

"Eso es poco común, aru " pensó el pelinegro ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Creo que hay un lugar tranquilo donde podemos esperar – insistió el rubio.

"¿Tranquilo un aeropuerto, aru? " pensó un poco extrañado Yao. Si bien el sitio era muy espacioso y ordenado, dudaba que hubiese tal lugar.

– De acuerdo, pero no creo que mi avión tarde mucho – respondió el asiático algo desconfiado.

En el camino, Rusia miraba por la ventana del vehículo que los llevaba. En las calles se podía observar pocas personas caminando con abrigos de diversos colores, entre pasteles y grises, rojos y negros, algunos usaban bufandas también. Decidió apoyarse en el asiento y cerrar los ojos. A su costado, Yao no paraba de alternar la mirada entre fuera del vehículo y la nación que tenía al lado.

El viaje no duró mucho, y llegaron a su destino sin contratiempos. Caminaron sin cruzar palabra hasta donde esperarían sus vuelos, un pequeño espacio del que el pelinegro nunca se había percatado, y Yao decidió aventurarse a tomar la mano del rubio antes de entrar al lugar. Sintió en frío tacto de los dedos de Iván y cómo se entrelazaban lentamente sus dedos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero no se atrevió a mirar al otro.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas acolchonadas del recinto. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Iván decidió comenzar una conversación que se asemejaba a las que mantenían esporádicamente antes de las reuniones mundiales. El ruso siempre hablaba con orgullo (y hasta un poco de ilusión) de los progresos de su país. Por más que inevitablemente hubiera problemas, cuando hacía referencia a ello se le notaba centrado y bastante cómodo. Incluso daba la impresión de que salía un brillo especial de sus ojos lila, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por el pelinegro.

Yao se mantenía escuchándolo en silencio. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, tras haberle dado varias vueltas a lo que haría, se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Iván continuó durante un rato más, sabiendo que el otro ponía atención, pensando si debía moverse o no, incluso intentando apoyar su cabeza en la del otro por una fracción de segundo, pero decidiendo quedar quieto. Y finalmente, ambos quedaron en silencio.

Yao interrumpió la quietud hablando con voz baja, pero con volumen necesario para que el otro escuchara.

- Iván, aru…

- Dime.

- ¿Qué va a pasar primero, aru? - preguntó el pelinegro con voz apagada y sin atreverse a soltar sus frías manos - ¿mis manos lograrán brindar su calor a las tuyas… o terminarán igual de frías, aru?

Luego el silencio continuó, no cruzaron miradas, mas tampoco cambiaron de posición. Cuando el avión de Yao era anunciado, este simplemente se levantó, y agradeciendo la charla y compañía, se retiró de la sala.

Mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso pausadamente, tocó lentamente una mano con la otra, recordando lo cálidas que estaban hace unos momentos, como si fueran de alguna manera partícipes de sus sentimientos. Y casi no se sorprendió al sentirlas del modo en el que quedaron.

Estaban frías.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
